Disney and the Reapers
by GamerGirl43
Summary: So, Not only in a universe where life threatening sentient beings are about to invade and destroy everybody, but a place where the people have time to bust out into song first! Have fun readers :P Will mostly be rated T but just in case something slips in M


AN: So, little bubble of thought that popped into my head as I was watching The Lion King and playing some ME.

All rights of course go to Bioware and Disney, I just put them together :P

Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Joker and Garrus stood there in the cockpit watching and playing Poker as Shepard and Tali were emerging from the decontamination chamber and were walking towards the elevator, walking a little too close together for Joker's liking.

Joker scoffed "I tell you Garrus, this sucks." He leaned back from the game, folding.

Garrus smirked and took the win, "Come on Joker. Don't be such a 'sore loser' as you humans say."

Joker rolled his eyes and began dealing again. "Not the game, THEM." He pointed at pair as they disappeared behind the corner. "Him. Her. **Alone..**" He trailed off for emphasis. and looked at his card, annoyed that his hand stuck. Again.

Garrus looked over his cards calmly, the image of nonchalance. "What's wrong with that?"

Joker called, despite his odd chance of winning. "I can see what's happening..." He mumbled almost to himself.

Garrus' poker face was impressive, but he was quickly losing patience with Joker's vague words and meanings, putting his translator on a fritz. "What?"

"And they don't have a clue!" Joker wailed much like a whining child, and called again.

_Damn it, Joker! Out with it already. _Garrus had about enough and if Joker didn't answer soon... "Who?" He asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Joker motioned towards the elevator with his elbow and continued, "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line." He paused so Garrus' translator could catch up. "Our trio's down to two." He said the last part a bit moodily.

"Oh." Garrus showed his hand, a full house. Joker cursed silently to himself and showed his hand, a five of clubs and nine of hearts. Making his best Quarian voice impersonation, he continued ranting in his own way. "The soothing hum of space flight, there's _tech_ everywhere. With all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air." Garrus rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on the new hand dealt to him.

* * *

Tali and Shepard stood close in the elevator as he showed her to the Engineering deck. Suddenly the elevator was crapping out- causing Tali to stumble into Shepard's arms- and Tali was never more thankful to her mask then right at that moment, shielding her blush. She swore she heard music just then. "_Can you feel, the love tonight? The peace the evening brings_." Shepard was looking around, and Tali was grateful she wasn't the only one hearing it. "_The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all it's living things." _

Shepard cursed at the stupid timing of the elevator music to suddenly start working again, not that he didn't like the song, he just would've liked things to move at his own pace. They had so much catching up to do. It had been two years after all. "So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about Ashley? Impossible, she'd turn away from me." Shepard thought to himself.

Tali looked at his thoughtful face and sighed. "He's holding back, he's hiding. From what? I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is, the leader I see inside." Tali jumped at the sudden opening of the doors and saw two humans standing there and waiting for them it seemed. They noticed with a start they were still in each other's arms and separated immediately.

"Can you feel, the love tonight?" Daniels and Donnelly sang in harmony and Shepard groaned. They were into all the old Disney movies and anybody who had a question about that, went straight to them. "The peace the evening brings!" They continued on as they persisted on following. "The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all it's living things." They gushed and Shepard sprinted off, Tali's hand in his to find a hiding spot. Running down the stairs into Jacks area, they found a place under a table, still hearing the Childish Engineer's chasing after them and singing. "We should look a bit far. Stealing through the Ship's passages, love is where they are!" Their voices were retreating as they passed and the Commander and Quarian both let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Joker sniffed, his last fifty dollars were on the table, betting all or nothing. "And if he fall in love tonight, it can be assumed..." Joker was on the verge of tears, regretting his decision on letting loose his last bit of money.

"His carefree days with us are history," He sniffed in joy, glad that he was about to clean Joker out. They both sang in unison, counting mentally when to show cards. "In short, our pal is doomed." They both burst into tears, Joker from losing, and Garrus because he can finally afford that new mod for his rifle.

* * *

AN: Alright, so should I continue? Did everyone like it? What song should I do next? R&R and tell me if you want moar :3


End file.
